pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Lumex! A Deserved Rest
Walking through a light forest, Xavier had the image of his cozy home tattooed to his mind. He wanted to sit by his window and watch the Meowth and Skitty run through the streets, but most of all he wanted to see his parents. It was 3 years prior that he saw them on his last return to Lumex City and the last time he was there he left without a word. Osiana Forest His hands deep in his pockets, Xavier began to make out the outline of his hometown in the distance. With a smirk on his face, he picked up pace and quickly moved towards the village. Within seconds of his increased pace, a loud buzzing filled the air causing him to stop in his tracks. He quickly reached for the shiny red pokéball at his waist and clicked the button at its center. It quickly grew in size and with the outstretch of Xavier's hand a red flash of light shot from it. Taking the shape of a reptilian-like creature, a tall and slender Grovyle stretched its arms out. From the tree's, several Ariados shot downward off strings of web and bared their fangs towards Xavier and Grovyle. Their fangs began to glow a deep purple and increased in size. Within seconds they all leaped towards Grovyle who chuckled at their ignorance. "Grovyle... Leaf Blade" Xavier chimed as the leaves on Grovyle's arms began to glow and sharpen. Jumping into the air, Grovyle began to spin and sliced down the Ariados with ease. Falling to the grow knocked out, Grovyle and Xavier walked past their bodies continuing towards the village. Xavier glanced down at Grovyle and smirked. "Its the first time Mom and Dad will see you since you evolved, their gonna be blown out of their minds" he said with a smile. Nodding in agreement Grovyle crossed his arms, trying to act as calm as possible. "Get down kid!" screamed a deep and rough voice from nowhere. Before the two could comprehend what the voice was, an explosion knocked them back. "Tch... what was that" Xavier thought lifting his head. "Grovyle! You alright?" he asked. "Grovyle!" the reptilian Pokémon chimed. Walking through the brush a round shaped man with a large brown beard glanced around. When he sighted Xavier and Grovyle, he let out a scream. "I'm sorry!" he screamed as he ran to the two. "What the hell!" Xavier said as the man attempted to help him up. "I was doing some mining and my explosives prematurely detonated! If there's anything I can do to make up for it please tell me!" he said on his knee's pleading to Xavier. "Pl- Please get up" Xavier said awkwardly scratching his head. "If it truly was an accident, all is forgiven" Xavier said. "Oh happy days!" said the large miner with a spin. "Please let me at least treat you too some food!" the miner said grasping Xavier's hand. "Haha! I can't deny that!" he said with a chuckle. Miner's House Inside a small shack-like home, Xavier and Grovyle sat at one side of the table while the miner handed them both a cup of tea. "Its a special brew that comes from plants right around Osiana, quite delicious!" the miner said. Taking a sip, both Xavier and Grovyle were pleased. "So, we didn't catch your name" Xavier said placing down the glass. "Call me Jones! I'm a Geologist studying some mine samples out here" Jones said. "Nice to meet you, My name is Xavier and this is my partner Grovyle. We were just returning home for a visit" Xavier said. "Oh! So you're a trainer!" Jones said with a hearty bellow. "If thats so, then I have a request" Jones said with a pumped expression. "Sure, what is it" Xavier said with his arms crossed. "I want a battle!" Jones called pulling out a black and gold colored pokéball. "During my studies, I came across a pokémon and I'm dying to use him in a battle. How about it Xavier?" asked Jones. "Hehehe, I don't see why not" Xavier said standing up. "I'm itching to battle!" he said with expression. A Spar of Ancients Now standing outside of the shack, Xavier and Jones faced each other on opposite sides of a rectangular field. "Lets go!" Jones said with a cheer tossing the pokéball into the air. A flash of red light shot out of it, quickly taking the appearance of a up-right blue turtle. "Lets do this Abagoura!" Jones chimed. "This is a first..." Xavier thought fiddling behind him. Pulling out a red pokéball, he smirked as he tossed it into the air. "Wigglytuff! C'mon out!" Xavier called as his Wigglytuff took shape from the red light. "Oh ho ho! A Wigglytuff, lets see if it can handle against my Abagoura!" he called. "Start us off! Aquajet!" Jones said, directing his turtle-like pokémon. A veil of water surrounded Abagoura before he leaped into the air and began to fly at Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff use Thunder!" Xavier called as the pink puff ball surrounded with thunder. Pointing her ears forward the blast of thunder shot at Abagoura who quickly felt the shock of the thunder. A cloud of black smoke arose after a short explosion, and Abagoura fell to the ground. "Wigglytuff! now use Ariel Ace!" Xavier called as Wigglytuff took up running speed. Her ears began to glow white, and wind exploded around her. As she neared Abagoura she swiped her ears sideways, slicing at Abagoura. The attack caused Abagoura to fly back into a tree. "Abagoura!!!" Jones called. "Quick! Ancient Power!" he called. Abagoura rose both of his arms and rocks around him floated upward. With a wave of his turtle-like arms, they all flew towards Wigglytuff at intense speed. Most of the rocks whizzed past Wigglytuff, but one larger rock was directly coming at her. "Wigglytuff! Jump into the air!" Xavier called. With a leap, Wigglytuff leaped into the air, jumping off the rock to give her more speed. "Now use Giga Impact!" Xavier called as white energy surrounded Wigglytuff. Flying downward with her head first, she smashed into Abagoura instantly knocking him out. With tears in his eyes, Jones fell to his knees. "You win!" he cried in acceptance. Towards Osiana! Waving goodbye to Jones and Abagoura, Xavier and Grovyle walked towards Osiana Town with a smile. "They were nice" Xavier said to Grovyle. Nodding in approval, Grovyle quickly stopped short. His stomach began to grumble and he began to cry. "Haha, don't worry Grovyle we'll be home soon" Xavier said as they finally reached the exit to the forest and the beginning of the Town. The two looked on in amazement, back home they couldn't hold back their happiness.